Fornever, not forever
by deadlybeautiful
Summary: Because life isn't a fairy tale, even when it is. An imprint tragedy.


**Twist on an imprinting story. It is sad.  
**

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

There's not always a happy ending. Life's not a fairy tale.

Here a short story about a girl, a girl who's life doesn't have a happy ending. But it does have an ending, that's something to be sure of. Every story has an ending.

-

Picture it: Boy sees girl. She's pale and pretty with the most beautiful blue eyes you could possible imagine. He's tall, dark, and handsome -a dream boy with eyes that are such a dark brown that they look black.

It's love at first sight. He sees her and his world spins -he imprints. She sees him and she smiles coyly. She makes the first move, walks over to him with her drink in hand and flirts like a pro. He smiles at her, his hands in his pocket. His words are stuttered, a little awkward. She's not deterred.

He pipes up enough courage to ask her on a date.

She tells him to pick her up at her place at seven. She writes her address on his hand.

Its a perfect start. Movie worthy, really. It couldn't have gone better.

But the story's not over yet.

-

The date goes flawlessly, the first kiss is perfect.

It's almost too good to be true.

When he's gone she swoons and stays up late into the night thinking about him.

He smiles as he falls asleep.

-

There second kiss is cheesy, but still perfect.

They're standing in the rain and she smiles as his hand cups her face.

It's the kind of thing dreams are made of.

-

They start dating and it's easy, simple. It's hard for them to remember ever being this happy. It's hard for them to remember a time without each other.

They don't want to remember.

-

She meets the Pack and its right. It's the family she's always wanted. She smiles and they smile back. Its real and its there.

She stands by his side and laughs at the jokes they make. She smiles so much her cheeks hurt. She laughs till her sides ache.

He loves her. And, he's never felt so good. They're perfect for each other in every way. It's fate. There's no other girl for him, he's known it from the moment he saw her.

-

They make love and it's amazing and gentle.

She realizes that she's in love with him. She realizes she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

He thinks about purposing, and about telling her he's a werewolf. He doesn't think she'll hate him. He thinks she'll accept him, no matter what.

-

She tells him that she loves him in passing, as if it isn't a big deal at all, like he already knew it.

He kisses her until her lips are swollen and he tells her that she's the love of his life.

They never even imagine what would come next. To them it's an impossibility. Unhappiness can't break into their world. To them it's all love and happiness, bright sunshine and lust.

However, there are rain clouds on the horizon.

All they can see is each other. All they can see is this deep encompassing love. All they can see is this rightness.

They don't see the storm coming. They don't know they won't weather it.

-

It starts at the bonfire. It's her first -and last- time. She's in good spirits and adores the stories. Because that's all she thinks they are.

She doesn't even think otherwise, not for a second. In the end, she wishes she had. Maybe then she could have swallowed the news better. And, maybe if she had taken the news better they might still be together.

In the end, they aren't.

-

He tells her that the stories aren't stories. He tells her they're real.

She doesn't believe him. She goes into shock and shakes her head. She doesn't think this is real.

He offers to show her. She calls him crazy and runs.

-

He calls her. Texts her. Everything he can think of. He stands outside her door and screams that he loves her.

He screams that he's sorry.

She never answers, never responds.

-

Here is a sad truth: the night of the bonfire is the last night they see each other.

-

She cries. She misses him. Misses who she thought he was. She can't understand.

She didn't even try. I mean, honestly, how could you? That's her defense.

He stops eating, stops sleeping. He ignores the pull, he gives up. He misses her.

-

She feels betrayed. He feels lost.

She tires to hate him. He tries to forget.

-

Years pass and neither accomplish their goal.

-

She slits her wrists and sees him in the blood that pools on her kitchen floor. She dies alone.

-

He knows when she's gone. He can feel it. He can feel when life has no meaning.

He dies without meaning. He dies alone in a room full of people. Vampire venom in his veins.

-

In death they do not find each other, because there is no afterlife. There is no heaven, no hell.

Just darkness. Just abyss.

Because life isn't a fairy tale even when it is.


End file.
